Solitude
by Koneko-Hiya
Summary: Ganon est enfin vaincu, et désormais, Link accompagne Zelda dans son voyage. Cependant, la princesse le trouve changé, sombre et triste, elle décide donc de lui parler à cœur ouvert.


Hellooo~

Ceci est mon deuxième os sur Zelda BOTW, je n'avais toujours pas le jeu mais j'ai eu une petite idée, juste comme ça xD Bien sûr, l'explication que je fais dire à Zelda est fausse et sûrement impossible, mais l'idée me plaisait sooo...

J'espère que ce os vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis~

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture~

* * *

Zelda observait Link depuis un moment. Cela faisait bien plusieurs jours qu'il était enfermé dans son mutisme, refusant le moindre regard qui aurait permis de communiquer. Elle était perdue au début du voyage, mais comprenait qu'après tout cent ans avait passé depuis leur dernière rencontre. La défaite contre Ganon restait un coup dur à accepter, et cela les avait changé tous les deux.

Aussi incroyable que cela pouvait lui paraître, la princesse trouvait son ami distant, froid, et amèrement grave. Même à l'époque où ils traversaient Hyrule pour contrôler les sanctuaires, il n'était pas aussi silencieux et passif. Peut-être était-ce la perte de sa mémoire qui le rendait ainsi, le faisant repartir de zéro.  
Avec les quelques souvenirs du massacre, et il n'y avait pas d'autre terme pour désigner ce combat contre Ganon, le pauvre était secoué. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne le savait pas. Comment le pouvait-elle ? Link restait debout sans rien dire, les yeux écarquillés avec horreur alors que sa mémoire revenait. Comment aurait-elle pu osé lui demander ce qu'il avait vu ? C'était trop cruel.

Aujourd'hui était calme, et ils avaient traversé une longue plaine sans croiser d'ennemis. Zelda voulait donc profiter de cette ambiance reposante lorsqu'ils eurent fini de monter le camp du soir. Le crépuscule teintait délicieusement l'horizon, la colline où ils se trouvaient offrant un panorama magnifique. Les contrés montagneuses du peuple Rito s'effaçaient lentement, et ils se rapprochaient des plaines d'Hyrule pour aller au domaine Zora.

La princesse enfin de retour, elle avait le devoir de visiter chaque peuple pour parler politique. C'était une formalité, mais nécessaire si elle voulait fièrement reprendre la couronne de son père. Link l'avait naturellement suivit à l'annonce, Ganon n'étant pas prêt de revenir dans la décennie qui viendrait.

Elle s'était sentie soulagée d'avoir un ami avec elle pour un si long périple. Pas pour une question de défense, mais surtout de divertissement, et seule la déesse savait à quel point Link pouvait l'amuser. Seulement, son guerrier n'était ni amusant, ni amusé. Il avait perdu tout goût à la vie, et ça l'inquiétait fortement.  
Elle se doutait, étant elle même concernée, que le fardeau du monde avait trop lourdement pesé sur ses jeunes épaules. Le plus dur a sûrement dû être les esprits des champions défunts faisant ressentir leurs présences. Elle connaissait le jeune homme, alors elle devinait que la culpabilité rongeait son cœur tel de l'acide. Il avait déjà que trop souffert, elle n'en pouvait plus de le voir souffrir ainsi.

Zelda s'approcha de son ami qui fixait l'horizon, assit au bord de la colline. Elle prit place à côté de lui, mettant elle aussi ses pieds dans le vide en faisant l'effort d'oublier qu'elle avait le vertige. D'un regard en biais, elle vit qu'il ne faisait pas du tout attention à elle, voir, qu'il l'esquivait ; il était vraiment tant de briser la glace.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi.

Link ne fit rien pour répondre, comme si elle n'avait jamais parlé. Elle fit la moue, vexée : elle avait horreur qu'on l'ignore aussi insolemment. Pour se venger, elle lui pinça le creux du coude, zone dont elle se souvenait de la douloureuse sensibilité après une bête chute.

L'élu se tourna enfin vers elle, sifflant à la douleur sèche qui le tira de ses pensées. Il lança un regard à Zelda pour savoir pourquoi elle avait fait ça, mais se récoltât sa contrariété. Il se sentit mal à l'aise, n'ayant jamais su comment apaiser la colère d'une femme.

La princesse poussa un profond soupir dramatique, ne parvenant pas à être en colère contre lui. Comment le pouvait-elle ? Il avait cet air de chiot abandonné et battu qui faisait fondre tout sentiments négatifs. Elle se réinstalla en se redressant, balayant les codes de bienséance pour être plus décontractée et familière. Peut-être qu'il sera plus à l'aise si elle n'était pas aussi formel qu'elle ne l'était par déformation professionnelle.

\- C'est encore tes souvenirs qui te hantent ? Me dévisage pas comme ça, je te connais bien, Link, je sais quand quelque chose te travail.

Gêné, le garçon détourna les yeux en se frottant la nuque. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter pour sa futile personne. Il n'était rien, alors il se contentait de rien. Dû moins, c'était sa propre réflexion.

\- Et je t'interdis de penser que m'occuper de toi n'en vaux pas la peine: tempêta l'héritière au trône en le pinçant à nouveau, le choquant qu'elle l'ait si facilement deviné. Tu as quelques souvenirs de notre voyage, donc tu dois te douter qu'après autant de temps passé ensemble, je peux te comprendre.

Link haussa une épaule en penchant un peu sa tête, approuvant ses dires. Cette manière de dire à la fois oui et non amusait sa voisine, révélant ainsi son côté indécis dans les affaires personnelles.

\- Tu n'as pas à rester seul, c'est pas bon, tu sais. En plus, tu ne supportes pas la solitude, il te faut quelqu'un ou un animal.

Encore percé à jour, il baissa la tête, honteux. Il ne se tourna pas vers elle, mais l'esquiva, refusant le soutient moral dont il avait visiblement besoin. Ce fut cette réaction qui révéla le fond de ses pensées, et qui attrista Zelda.

Elle regarda l'herbe danser avec le vent en contre bas, les reflets dorés du soleil couchant miroitaient tel un océan de métal précieux. C'était un problème récurant chez Link qu'elle peinait à combattre : l'auto-destruction. Le fléau repoussé, il ne fallait pas s'illusionner qu'il ne réapparaisse pas, elle voulait cultiver le bonheur de ce héros trop humble.

\- Toi aussi tu as le droit d'être heureux, Link. Tu as déjà tant sacrifié pour nous tous.

Pour lui, c'était faux. Non seulement il n'avait pas fait assez, mais en plus il avait échoué une première fois, entraînant des amis dans sa chute. Il avait honte, et ne se trouvait pas digne d'être accompagné. Le problème était, comme elle venait de le dire, qu'il supportait mal la solitude. Rapidement, les idées noires le torturaient, et il se flagellait avec sa culpabilité.

\- Tu sais... Si tu as été choisi, ce n'est pas par hasard, et beaucoup de raisons le prouvent.

Il se tourna vers elle, sceptique, attendant qu'elle développe sa pensée pour tenter de le convaincre.

\- Pour commencé, tu as réussi à vaincre Ganon ! Me regarde pas comme ça, ce qui est arrivé il y à cent ans, personne ne s'y attendait ! On aurait jamais pu prévoir qu'il avait asservi les gardiens... Tu as fait de ton mieux, et même si ça ne te plaît pas, tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde...

Le guerrier remonta ses jambes pour appuyer ses talons dans le sol, et entourer ses genoux de ses bras afin d'y poser son menton. Il baissa tristement les yeux, esquivant la paume de la jeune fille d'un mouvement de bascule sur le côté. Elle soupira profondément, à la fois triste et agacée de ses réactions.

\- Je suis certaine que les esprits des champions ne t'en voulaient pas, fit-elle doucement, les doigts de son ami se crispant pour prouver qu'elle avait raison. Contrairement à beaucoup, la popularité et le pouvoir ne t'ont pas monté à la tête. Tu es même quelqu'un de très simple. Tu es bien plus noble que tu ne peux le penser...

Il sembla refuser l'idée, mais plus le silence s'allongeait, plus elle pouvait deviner qu'il se remémorait son périple et ses accomplissements. Les prunelles de saphirs voyagèrent sur sa gauche pendant ses réflexions, et ses sourcils remontèrent pour briser le plie de contrariété qu'il avait eu. Zelda lui laissa le temps qu'il faut, sachant que pour ouvrir cette carapace de solitude, il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses.

Elle se mit à jouer avec quelques brins d'herbes entre eux, puis en cueillit une poignée avant de les laisser partir au vent. Ils les regardèrent s'éloigner en tourbillonnant telle une valse douce et délicate. Elle reprit la parole qu'une fois qu'elle sentit son voisin plus détendu et ouvert.

\- Tu ne dois pas te priver des bonheurs de la vie, au contraire. Et ce n'est pas une question de le mériter ou non, trancha-t-elle en sentant à l'avance le refus du garçon, le bloquant d'embarras en lui faisant baisser les yeux, elle se radoucit alors. On a tous besoin d'un instant, même fugace, pour décompresser, et se sentir mieux. Personne ne peut tenir sinon.

S'autoriser à vivre, et en plus être heureux, c'était encore une sacré étape pour Link, et elle le savait. Elle voulait vraiment qu'il aille mieux, qu'il puisse être psychiquement récompensé pour tous les lourds sacrifices qu'il avait du faire pour Hyrule. Il avait assez fait. Même, il avait trop fait, et il continuait encore aujourd'hui en l'escortant pour son long périple.

Elle vint lisser un pli sur la manche de la tunique de son ami, utilisant ce prétexte pour passer l'espace personnel. Sa technique marcha, et Link ne jeta qu'un bref regard désintéressé à ce qu'elle faisait, acceptant silencieusement l'approche. Elle glissa donc sa paume derrière son épaule et la frotta un peu dans un geste de réconfort chaleureux qui mit du baume au cœur au jeune héros.

\- Tu ne dois pas t'isoler... C'est mauvais...

Il tourna la tête, ses mèches dissimulant une grande partie de son visage et ses yeux ; son obstination était à la fois une qualité et un terrible défaut. Elle ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais visiblement elle n'avait pas le choix. Son cœur serré comme un étau face à son prochain aveu, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle quitta l'épaule de Link pour s'occuper avec les petites boules de laine sur la mitaine, les retirant une à une.

\- Avant toi, il y avait un autre élu de la déesse...

Il se redressa brusquement pour la regarder avec des yeux ronds. Du choc, il passa à divers questionnements et devint grave. Sans aucun doute il se demandait ce qui était arrivé à cette personne, mais surtout, ce que sa propre vie aurait été s'il ne l'avait pas remplacé. Ce fut comme si tout ce qu'il avait accompli jusqu'à présent - ses souffrances, ses combats, les morts qu'il avait causé - était futile et aurait pu être évité.

\- Cet homme, un futur roi,... Il avait du courage et beaucoup de talent, comme toi. Il devait être seul, et est devenu fou par la quête divine qu'il devait accomplir. Il a désiré plus qu'il n'avait déjà, et a commencé à dominer plutôt qu'à défendre... Il s'agissait de Ganon...

Link devint livide, s'attendant à tout sauf à une annonce pareil. Visiblement, Zelda n'aurait jamais dû lui en parler, car il devait s'agir des confidences de la déesse en personne. Il la fixa, les yeux rond, et le visage terriblement pâle. Elle esquivait son regard, visiblement peinée.

\- La tri-force nous montre que l'union est la clé de tout, et c'est pour ça que le pouvoir a été scindé. J'ai les capacités de contenir des forces puissantes, mais celles de guerrier et le mental d'acier ont été placé chez une autre personne : toi.

L'aveu était difficile, et la princesse se prit une petite minute pour reprendre le pas sur ses émotions. Tous deux s'étaient déjà sentit très proche, comme liés par une force invisible. C'était agréable et fraternel, ils s'adoraient autant qu'ils se détestaient. Désormais, tout était plus clair.

\- Si tu te sens si mal quand tu es seul, et que tu ne peux pas accomplir ta quête uniquement par toi-même, c'est pas parce que tu es mauvais, ou incompétent, loin de là : c'est parce que tu es plus humain que Ganon. La déesse t'a fait ainsi. Elle **nous** a fait ainsi...

Touché par ses mots, Link sentit ses yeux lui piquer, et s'humidifier. Soudainement, les remerciements et les lices d'honneur auquel il avait eu le droit lui revinrent en mémoire. Une douce chaleur l'entoura, et de la joie chassa ses sombres pensées. Oui, il n'était peut-être pas meilleur qu'un autre, mais il était humain, et cette simplicité le réconfortait suffisamment.

\- Alors tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, ou refuser les joies et la compagnie parce que tu penses ne pas les mériter. Tu en as besoin, et ce n'est pas pour rien... C'est pour ne pas devenir un fléau à ton tour...

Zelda était peinée à l'idée que son ami puisse devenir mauvais, et sa sincérité flagrante attendrit son voisin qui serra ses doigts dans sa paume. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste, et encore moins pleurer, il avait l'impression de faillir à son devoir. La sentir serrer sa main avec la sienne de libre lui fit du bien, il se sentait entouré et aimé. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il en avait eu besoin.

\- Je n'ai aucunement envie de devoir monter une équipe avec nos contacts pour te combattre... Beaucoup d'entre nous en seraient incapable, et j'en fais partie...

Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive, trouvant horrible l'idée de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Il avait des amis désormais, des gens à qui il tenait, certain plus que d'autre par ailleurs. Il ne pourrait pas leur causer du tort, il se sentait déjà coupable de ne pas avoir pu en faire plus pour les aider. Penser qu'il pourrait les perdre, et être en plus amené à les combattre, voir même, de les tuer de ses mains, l'anéantissait.

Le duo se réconforta en silence, les larmes roulants sur leurs joues un instant. Se parler à cœur ouvert leur fit du bien, et ils purent se reprendre après quelques minutes. Le repas mijotant sur le feu depuis un moment était presque prêt, et leurs estomacs étaient impatient d'y goûter tandis que les doux fumets embaumaient l'air.

Zelda se redressa après avoir séchée ses larmes, et épousseta ses vêtements. Elle se sentait mieux, et Link aussi, les réjouissant tous les deux. Il devait bien avouer qu'elle avait raison en disant qu'il ne supportait pas d'être seul, car il était conscient des spirales infernales de dépression qui s'abattaient sur lui. Il se promit de faire un effort, du moins, de faire au mieux afin de ne pas inquiéter son entourage.

\- Bon, normalement on sera dans un ballon de voyage demain, et en une journée on sera au pied du domaine Zora. Ça va nous épargner une bonne semaine de voyage. Toi qui est pressé, ça doit te faire plaisir !

Elle s'éloigna sur ses mots qui fit tourner son guerrier vers elle, intrigué de la malice qu'il entendait dans sa voix. Alors qu'elle ouvrait sa gourde, elle croisa son regard, et pencha la tête sur le côté avec un rictus taquin.

\- Oh voyons, Link... Je te connais, hein, je sais très bien pourquoi tu soupires en regardant la pluie, ou que tu fixes le moindre lac qu'on croise si tristement...

Elle but quelques gorgées avant de refermer la poche de peau pour s'approcher de lui avec un air malicieux. Même s'il n'avait pas tous ses souvenirs, Link pouvait assurer que c'était l'expression qu'elle avait quand elle allait être une peste avec lui, et le taquiner jusqu'à qu'il cède et fasse tout ce qu'elle voulait. La dernière fois, il avait avalé une grenouille de force...

Elle n'eut cure de ses inquiétudes, et avança sur les genoux alors qu'il tentait de reculer pour s'échapper. De ses mains, à tour de rôle, elle lui pinça le bras, l'épaule, et les côtes en pouffant moqueusement. L'élu secoua la tête en rougissant, lui faisant les gros yeux pour lui prier de se taire, et ne pas dire les mots qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir.

\- J'en connais un qui te manque~ Siii~ Il est grand, jubila-t-elle en le pinçant une fois. Rouge et blanc, continua-t-elle en le pinçant une autre fois. Et est de sang bleu~

Elle le pinça plusieurs fois en riant, s'amusant de l'entendre protester par les onomatopée qui étaient les seules choses qu'il vocalisait. Link finit par tomber sur le côté et se recroquevilla, rouge jusqu'aux racines, en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Zelda ne le laissa pas s'en tirer à si bon compte, et l'écrasa en se couchant à moitié sur lui pour continuer de l'embêter.

\- Oh aller ! Tu peux bien me le dire à moi..., sourit-elle vicieusement, le secouant un peu en remuant. Je veux savoir si j'ai bien compris qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous~

Lorsque son guerrier se serra plus encore dans ses propres mains, et qu'il geignit d'embarras, elle ouvrit grand la bouche en inspirant, sur-excitée. Elle se releva brutalement pour sautiller et le secouer dans tous les sens, le suppliant de tout lui raconter. Le garçon pleurnicha sur son sort, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre option que de répondre à ses suppositions et suggestions. Il sourit un peu malgré tout, trouvant que cette terrible attaque diaboliquement efficace était agréable à recevoir.


End file.
